List of people from Los Angeles
The following is a list of notable people who were either born in, lived in, are current residents of, or are otherwise closely associated with or around the city of Los Angeles, California, United States. Those not born in Los Angeles have their places of birth listed instead. Los Angeles natives are also referred to as Angelenos . A * Paula Abdul – singer, choreographer, former Laker Girl, born in San Fernando * Kareem Abdul-Jabbar – basketball player with UCLA and the Los Angeles Lakers (born in New York) * George O. Abell – astronomer, professor, University of California, Los Angeles * Forrest J Ackerman – collector and influential science fiction fan * Jensen Ackles – actor, director (born in Dallas, Texas) * Carol Adams – silent-film actress * Sade Adu – singer-songwriter * Arron Afflalo – NBA player for the Orlando Magic * Ben Affleck – actor and director (born in Berkeley) * Jhené Aiko – singer-songwriter * Mark Anchor Albert – attorney, philanthropist, impresario and lay Catholic leader * Merrill K. Albert – trial lawyer and author * Gary Alexander – professional baseball player * Gloria Allred – attorney (born in Pennsylvania) * Francia Almendárez – actress * Herb Alpert – musician, composer, producer * Andrea Anderson – athlete, Olympic gold medalist * Anthony Anderson – actor, comedian * Billy Anderson – NFL player * Garret Anderson – professional baseball player * Nahshon Dion Anderson – writer and activist * Paul Thomas Anderson – screenwriter, film director * Ariane Andrew – wrestler, valet for World Wrestling Entertainment * Mike Andrews – baseball player * Angelyne – celebrity * Jennifer Aniston – actress * Christina Applegate – actress * Anne Archer – actress * Army Archerd – columnist for Variety (born in New York) * Desi Arnaz Jr. – actor, musician * Lucie Arnaz – actress, singer"Lucie Arnaz Biography (1951–)" filmreference.com, accessed December 29, 2012 * Emmett Ashford – baseball umpire * Nnamdi Asomugha – professional football player for the Oakland Raiders * Fred Astaire (1899–1987), dancer and actor, The Band Wagon, Funny Face, That's Entertainment! * Mackenzie Astin – actor * Sean Astin – actor (born in Santa Monica) * Gene Autry – singer, actor, L.A. museum and baseball team owner (born in Texas) * Dennis Awtrey – professional basketball player * Roy Ayers – funk, soul, and jazz composer and vibraphone player B ]] ]] ]] * Judy Baca – muralist * Fay Bainter – actress * Diane Baker – actress * Ireland Baldwin – model * Alex Band – singer, musician * LaMelo Ball – class of 2019; 5-star basketball prospect committed to UCLA * LaVar Ball – retired basketball and football player; father of Lonzo, Liangelo, and LaMelo Ball; owner of Big Baller Brand * Lonzo Ball – NBA player for the Los Angeles Lakers * Colleen Ballinger – YouTube sensation, NY times bestselling author and comedienne. Born in Santa Barbara * Joseph Barbera (1911–2006), animator, producer, director * Eddie Barth – actor and voiceover artist * Paul L. Bates – commander of the first black tank battalion to fight in World War II * Earl Battey (1935–2003) – major league baseball player * Gordon Bau (1907–1975) – Hollywood make-up artist with Warner Brothers Studios (born in Minnesota) * Michael Bay – film director * Warren Beatty – actor, director (born in Virginia) * Beck – singer * Ed Begley Jr. – actor * Jim Bellows – editor (born in Michigan) * Julie Bennett – actress, voiceover artist * John Beradino – major league baseball player and actor * Justin Berfield – actor * Candice Bergen – actress * Nicolas Berggruen – philanthropist, founder of the Berggruen InstituteCurwen, Thomas. "On his Santa Monica mountaintop, a billionaire envisions lofty thoughts on politics and culture" Los Angeles Times, April 30, 2016. * Busby Berkeley – choreographer, film director * Corbin Bernsen – actor * Steve Beuerlein – pro football player * Caly Bevier – singer * Barbara Billingsley – actress * Camille Billops – artist, film director * Thora Birch – actress * Whitney Blake – actress * Rowan Blanchard – actress * Francesca Lia Block – author * David Blu (born David Bluthenthal; 1980) – professional basketball player * Betty Blythe – actress * Kyle Boller – football player * William "Big Bill" Bonelli – Los Angeles City Councilman (1927–1929), notably corrupt member of State Board of Equalization, fugitive * Chaz Bono – gay rights activist * Richard Boone – actor * Kate Bosworth – actress * Leigh Brackett – writer * Ray Bradbury – writer * Milton Bradley – professional baseball player * Tom Bradley – 38th mayor of Los Angeles (July 1, 1973 – June 30, 1993) * Tom Brady – professional football player * Creed Bratton – actor * Ryan Braun – professional baseball player * Nick Bravin – American Olympic fencer * Tamar Braxton – singer (born in Maryland) * Toni Braxton – singer * Leo Breithaupt – auto racer * Nicholas Brendon – actor * Eileen Brennan – actress * Brigita Brezovac – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Beau Bridges – actor * Jeff Bridges – actor * Lance Briggs – pro football player * Earl Alonzo Brininstool – cowboy poet * Eli Broad – businessman * James Brolin – actor * Josh Brolin – actor * Albert Brooks – actor, screenwriter, director * Beau Brooks – member of the Janoskians, actor, singer, entertainer * Jai Brooks – member of the Janoskians, actor, singer, entertainer * Luke Brooks – member of the Janoskians, actor, singer, entertainer * Alton Brown – chef, Food Network personality * Helen Gurley Brown – magazine publisher and author * Julie Brown – actress * Marc Brown – television newscaster * Jackson Browne – musician * Kobe Bryant – Lakers basketball player (born in Pennsylvania) * Joan Juliet Buck – magazine writer and editor * Marilyn Buferd – actress, Miss America 1946 * Charles Bukowski – author * Tim Burton – film director (born in Burbank) * Scott Burnett – darts player (born in Sacramento) * Jake Busey – actor * Jeanie Buss – Lakers executive (born in Santa Monica) * Jerry Buss – owned Lakers, Kings and Sparks teams, Forum Arena (born in Utah) * Jim Buss – Lakers executive * Paul Butcher – actor C ]] ]] ]] ]] * Scott Caan – actor * John Cage – composer * Rory Calhoun – actor * Stephen J. Cannell – television director, writer, producer * LaToya Cantrell – mayor of New Orleans * Steve Cardenas – martial artist and retired actor (born in Virginia Beach, Virginia) * Belinda Carlisle – singer * Kim Carnes – singer * Adam Carolla – comedian, actor, entertainer * David Carradine – actor * Robert Carradine – actor * Leo Carrillo – actor * Johnny Carson – television personality (born in Iowa) * Matt Cassel – pro football player * Katie Cassidy – actress * Patrick Cassidy – actor * Shaun Cassidy – singer, actor, television producer * Richard Chamberlain – actor * Stan Chambers – television news reporter * Marge Champion – actress, dancer * Dorothy Buffum Chandler – cultural leader * Harry Chandler – chief executive of Los Angeles Times * Norman Chandler – publisher and chairman of the board of the Los Angeles Times * Otis Chandler – transformative publisher of Los Angeles Times * Raymond Chandler – author * Rosalind Chao – actress (born in Anaheim) * Charlie Chaplin – iconic actor and director, Los Angeles film industry pioneer (born in England) * Charles Chaplin Jr. – actor * Sydney Chaplin – actor * Antonio Chatman – NFL wide receiver * Eric Chavez – baseball player * Dorothy Cheney – tennis player * Jack Chick – evangelist and cartoonist * Bikram Choudhury – inventor of Bikram Yoga * Rajashree Choudhury – founder of USA Yoga Federation * Warren Christopher – diplomat * Chyna – professional wrestler, model, actress, author * Liz Claman – CNBC anchor * Greg Clark – NFL player * Mark Clear (born 1956), American major league baseball two-time All Star relief pitcher * Eldridge Cleaver – writer, activist (born in Arkansas) * Johnnie Cochran – attorney * Mickey Cohen – mobster (born in Brooklyn) * Sasha Cohen – figure skater * Tiffany Cohen – Olympic swimmer (born in Culver City) * Mindy Cohn – actress * Natalie Cole – singer * Fritz Coleman – television meteorologist * John Ery Coleman – Los Angeles-based painter * Keo Coleman – NFL player * Wanda Coleman – poet and writer * Dorothy Comingore – actress * Matt Conable – knife designer; owner of William Henry brand * Curtis Conway – pro football player * Ry Cooder – musician, composer * Jackie Coogan – actor * Coolio – rap artist * Dewey Cooper – kickboxer * Jackie Cooper – actor and director * Gia Coppola – actress and director * James Corden – comedian, actor, and television personality (born in London, England) * Pat Corrales (born 1941) – baseball player * Miranda Cosgrove actress, singer * John Cossette – theater and television producer * Kevin Costner – actor * Al Cowens (born 1951) – baseball player * Aaron Cox (born 1965) – football wide receiver * Nikki Cox – actress * Robert Crais – novelist (born in Louisiana) * Johnny Crawford – actor * Willie Crawford – baseball player * Richard Crenna – actor, film director * Coco Crisp – baseball player * James Cromwell – actor * David Crosby – musician * Denise Crosby – actress * Gary Crosby – actor * Mary Crosby – actress * Andraé Crouch – musician * Tom Cruise – actor * Jan Crull Jr. – investment banker * Jamie Lee Curtis – actress * Shannon Curtis – musician, singer/songwriter * Miley Cyrus – singer, actress D ]] * Elizabeth Daily – actress * Carson Daly – television personality; host of The Voice and Last Call With Carson Daly (born in Santa Monica) * Harry Danning – major league baseball player * Frank Darabont – director (born in France) * Kim Darby – actress * Ben Davidson – football player * Baron Davis – basketball player * Eric Davis – professional baseball player * Jeff Davis – actor, comedian, singer * Julienne Davis – actress/singer/model * Mike Davis – urban theorist and author of City of Quartz and Ecology of Fear * Patti Davis – actress, daughter of Nancy and Ronald Reagan * Roxann Dawson – actress * Shane Dawson – YouTube personality * Sylvia Day – author * Frances Dee – actress * Rick Dees – radio personality (born in Florida) * Gloria DeHaven – actress * Oscar De La Hoya – boxer * Brian de la Puente – NFL football player * Milton DeLugg – composer, bandleader * John Densmore – musician * Rick DePiro – musician, singer-songwriter (born in Ohio) * Johnny Depp – actor * John Derek – actor and director * Laura Dern – actress * DeMar DeRozan – basketball player (born in Compton) * Emily Deschanel – actress * Zooey Deschanel – actress and singer * Deuce – singer and rapper * Leonardo DiCaprio – actor and environmental activist * Larry Dierker – baseball player and manager * Roy Edward Disney – television producer * Walt Disney – animator, film studio and theme park founder (born in Illinois) * Bobby Doerr (born 1918) – baseball player * Nicola Dolapchieff (1897–1964, born in Bulgaria) – Professor in Criminal Law * Micky Dolenz – actor and musician * Eric Dolphy – musician * Terry Donahue – football coach * Ivan Dorschner – actor, television host, model and Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010 5th Big Placer * Susan Miller Dorsey – educator * Kirk Douglas – actor and L.A. philanthropist (born in New York) * Tony Dow – actor * Morton Downey Jr. – talk show host * Robert Downey Jr. – actor (born in New York) * Brian Downing – major league baseball player * Dr. Dre – musician, composer * Jack Dragna – organized crime figure (born in Sicily) * Daryl Dragon – musician * Don Drysdale – Hall of Fame baseball player (born in Van Nuys) * Nikki DuBose – model turned author and activist (born in South Carolina) * Teala Dunn – actress and comedian * Jerry Dunphy – television news reporter (born in Wisconsin) * Tony Duquette – designer * Clea DuVall – actress * Jakob Dylan – musician E * Kyle Eastwood – musician * Eazy-E – rapper * J. W. Eddy – railway engineer, builder of Angels Flight (born in New York) * Mark Edward – mentalist and psychic entertainer * India Eisley – actress * Larry Elder – radio personality * Danny Elfman – musician and composer * Jenna Elfman – actress * John C. Elliott – 39th Governor of American Samoa * Bret Easton Ellis – novelist * Dock Ellis – major league baseball player * John R. Ellis – filmmaker and special effects artist * Harlan Ellison – science fiction author * James Ellroy – author * John Elway – Hall of Fame football player * Mike "SuperJew" Epstein (born 1943) – major league baseball first baseman * Jaime Escalante – educator * Briana Evigan – actress * Roger Ewing – actor on Gunsmoke F ]] * Shelley Fabares – actress (born in Santa Monica) * John Fante – author * Jordan Farmar – basketball player for Maccabi Tel Aviv * Richard Farnsworth – actor * Mia Farrow – actress and activist * David Faustino – actor * Roshon Fegan – actor * Raymond E. Feist – author * Allyson Felix – athlete, Olympic gold medalist * Robert Fellows – film producer * Miguel Ferrer – actor (born in Santa Monica) * Tiziano Ferro – singer (born in Italy) * Sally Field – actress (born in Pasadena) * Cecil Fielder – baseball player * Danielle Fishel – actress * Carrie Fisher – actress, writer, producer (born in Beverly Hills) * Jeff Fisher – NFL coach (born in Culver City) * Rhonda Fleming – actress * Dann Florek – actor * Sean Flynn – journalist * Nick Folk – NFL kicker (born in Hollywood) * Bridget Fonda – actress * Kai Forbath – NFL kicker (born in Santa Monica) * Harrison Ford – actor (born in Illinois) * Mary Alice Ford – politician * Jodie Foster – actress, director and producer * Sara Foster – actress * Allen Fox – tennis player and coach * Bonnie Franklin – actress (born in Santa Monica) * Mike Franks (born 1936) – tennis player * Linda Fratianne – figure skater * Stan Freberg – voice actor and comedian * Jennifer Freeman – actress * Sherwood Fries – football player for Green Bay Packers * Mark Edward Fischbach – YouTuber (born in Hawaii) * Dillon Francis – DJ G ]] ]] * Louis Galen – philanthropist (born in Ohio) * Donte Gamble – football player * Harry Gamboa Jr. – artist * Tom Gamboa – baseball coach and manager * The Game – rapper and actor * BB. Gandanghari – actress * Eric Garcetti – Mayor of Los Angeles * Gil Garcetti – district attorney * Andrew Garfield – actor * Judy Garland – singer and actress (born in Minnesota) * Tay Garnett – film director * Leif Garrett – singer and actor * Mike Garrett – football player, athletic director * John Gavin – actor and ambassador * Catherine Gayer – coloratura soprano * Frank Gehry – architect * Sarah Michelle Gellar – actress (born in New York City) * Genie – feral child * James Georgopoulos – visual artist * Mark Geragos – criminal defense attorney * Gina Gershon – actress * Balthazar Getty – actor * Tyrese Gibson – singer-songwriter, actor * Melissa Gilbert – actress, film director, labor union president * Glasses Malone – rapper * Troy Glaus – baseball player (born in Tarzana) * Sharon Gless – actress * Joe Gold – founder of Gold's Gym * Jonathan Gold – Pulitzer Prize-winning food critic for L.A. Weekly and the Los Angeles Times * Tony Goldwyn – actor * Pancho Gonzales – tennis star * Omar Gooding – actor * Dexter Gordon – composer * Joe Gordon – baseball player and manager * Joseph Gordon–Levitt – actor * Kim Gordon – musician * Robby Gordon – NASCAR and off-road driver * Gloria Grahame – actress * Andy Grammer – singer * Ariana Grande – actress and singer (born in Boca Raton, Florida) * Katherine Grant – actress * Paul Gray – bassist of Slipknot * Brian Grazer – film and television producer * David Gregory – television journalist * Paulina Gretzky – model * Virginia Grey – actress * Nash Grier – Vine star * Griffith J. Griffith – philanthropist, donor of the land for Griffith Park"Death Claims G. J. Griffith", Los Angeles Times, July 7, 1919 * Sandi Griffiths – singer * Josh Groban – singer * Demmette Guidry – music industry executive * Chris Gwynn – baseball player * Tony Gwynn – Hall of Fame baseball player * Jake Gyllenhaal – actor * Maggie Gyllenhaal – actress (born in New York City) H ]] ]] * James Hahn – mayor of Los Angeles (2001–05) * Randa Haines – director, film producer * H. R. Haldeman – Watergate scandal figure, White House Chief of Staff * Alan Hale Jr. – actor * Jaclyn Hales – actress * Jack Haley Jr. – actor, film director, writer, producer * Derrick Hall – business executive; President and CEO of Arizona Diamondbacks * Chico Hamilton – jazz drummer * Armie Hammer – actor * George Allan Hancock – oilman, real estate developer, donated the La Brea Tarpits to the county of Los AngelesMcGroarty, John Steven. [https://books.google.com/books?id=YMUUAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA83 Los Angeles from the Mountains to the Sea], American Historical Society, 1921, p. 83. * Alex Hannum – NBA player and coach * Darlene Hard – tennis player * Lula Mae Hardaway – mother and collaborator of Stevie Wonder * James Harden – professional basketball player for the Houston Rockets * Mariska Hargitay – actress (born in Santa Monica) * Mark Harmon – actor (born in Burbank) * Shawn Harrison – actor * Ray Harryhausen – special effects director * Dominique Hatfield – American football player * Noah Hathaway – actor * Harry Hay – founder of the Mattachine Society * Julia Sampson Hayward – tennis player * Chick Hearn – Lakers basketball broadcaster (born in Illinois) * Hugh Hefner – magazine publisher (born in Illinois) * Jon Heidenreich – professional wrestler * John Helwig – football player * George Hendrick – baseball player * Chuck Henry – television newscaster * Danny Herrera – drummer * John S. Herrington – cabinet member in Reagan administration * Barbara Hershey – actress * Darryl Hickman – actor and studio executive * Dwayne Hickman – actor * Robert Hilburn – pop music critic for Los Angeles Times from 1970 to 2005 * E.V. Hill – pastor (Mount Zion Missionary Baptist Church) (born in Texas) * Jonah Hill – actor * Roy W. Hill – auto mogul and philanthropist * Carla Anderson Hills – cabinet member in Reagan administration * Paris Hilton – celebrity, model, actress, DJ (born in New York City) * Jerome Hines – actor * David Hoberman – film producer and founder of Mandeville Films * Dr. George Hill Hodel – suspected Black Dahlia killer * Gaynel Hodge – songwriter * Dustin Hoffman – actor * Jennifer Holt – actress * Olivia Hastings Holt – actress, singer * Tim Holt – actor * Joshua Hong – member of South Korean boyband Seventeen * Bob Hope – comedian and actor, Toluca Lake resident (born in England) * James Horner – composer * Richard Steven Horvitz – voice actor * Marques Houston – singer * Bryce Dallas Howard – actress * Clint Howard – actor (born in Burbank) * Ron Howard – director and actor (born in Oklahoma) * C. Thomas Howell – actor * Kate Hudson – actress * Howard Hughes – aviation pioneer and film producer (born in Iowa) * D. L. Hughley – actor, comedian * Bob Humphreys – football player * William Hung – American Idol contestant * Helen Hunt – actress (born in Culver City) * Anjelica Huston – actress (born in Santa Monica) * Josh Hutcherson – actor * Timothy Hutton – actor (born in Malibu) * Aldous Huxley – author (born in England, died in Los Angeles) I * Ice Cube – musician, composer, actor * Grant Imahara – MythBusters * Joe Inoue – singer * Lance Ito – judge (presided over the O.J. Simpson trial) J * Hue Jackson – NFL coach * Melvin Jackson – football player * Michael Jackson (1958–2009) – singer (born in Gary, Indiana) * Michael Jackson – L.A. radio personality (born in England) * Edmund Jaeger – naturalist * Jonathan Jafari – YouTube personality and co-creator of Game Grumps * Etta James (1938-2012) – singer * Jan and Dean – 1960s singing duo * Jon Jaques – American-Israeli assistant men's basketball coach for Cornell University; played for Ironi Ashkelon in Israel * Jay Z – rapper * Kendall Jenner – television star, model, celebrity * Kylie Jenner – television star, model, celebrity * Kris Jenner – television star, model, celebrity, manager * Kermit Johnson – football player * Keyshawn Johnson – football player and TV commentator * Magic Johnson – Lakers basketball star, Dodgers co-owner (born in Michigan) * Nora Johnson – author * Angelina Jolie – actress * Wesley Jonathan – actor, played Jamal Grant on City Guys * Jack Jones – singer * Jerome Jones – hip-hop artist * Jerry Jones – football executive, owner of the Dallas Cowboys * Jimmie Jones – football player * Marion Jones – athlete, winner of five medals at 2000 Summer Olympics * Rashida Jones – actress * Montell Jordan – singer, pastor * Florence Griffith Joyner – athlete, Olympic gold medalist * Ashley Judd – actress (born in Granada Hills) * Nicole Jung – member of South Korean girl group KARA * Bob Jury – NFL player * Victoria Justice – actress, singer (born in Florida) K ]] * Ryan Kalish – baseball player * Diop Kamau – civil rights activist * Gabe Kapler – baseball player and manager * Khloé Kardashian – socialite, model, actress, television star * Kim Kardashian – socialite, model, actress, television star * Kourtney Kardashian – socialite, model, television star, actress * William Katt – actor * Chris Kattan – actor, comedian * Julie Kavner – actress, voice actor * Zoe Kazan – actress * Danny Kaye – actor, singer * Diane Keaton – actress * Michael Keaton – actor (born in Pennsylvania) * Keb' Mo' – blues singer, guitarist, songwriter * Val Keckin – football player * Minka Kelly – actress * Jack Kemp – football player, politician * Anna Kendrick – actress and singer * Robert F. Kennedy (1925–1968) – U.S. Attorney General and U.S. Senator * Asa Keyes – LA County district attorney and criminal * Val Kilmer – actor * Holly King – actress * Kerry King – guitarist of Slayer * Abbot Kinney – founder of Venice, California * Jack Kirby – football player * Barys Kit – Belarusian-American rocket scientist * Josh Klinghoffer – guitarist of The Red Hot Chili Peppers * Jimmy Knepper – jazz musician * Suge Knight – record producer * Ty Knott – football coach * Sandy Koufax – baseball pitcher with Brooklyn/Los Angeles Dodgers (born in New York) * Beyoncé Knowles – singer, songwriter, actress, model, record producer, and businesswoman * Dave Koz – composer, musician (born in Encino) * Zoe Kravitz – actress * Patricia Krenwinkel – Manson family member serving life sentence for murder * Robby Krieger – musician * Mike Krukow – baseball pitcher (born in San Gabriel) * Candi Kubeck – captain of ValuJet Flight 592 * Lisa Kudrow – actress * Sheila Kuehl – actress and politician * Henry Kuttner – writer L ]] ]] * Shia LaBeouf (born 1986) – actor * Matthew Laborteaux – actor * Patrick Labyorteaux – actor * Marcel Lachemann – baseball player and manager * Rene Lachemann – baseball player and manager * Alan Ladd Jr. – film director, film producer * John Lahr – critic * Kendrick Lamar – rapper * Bill Lancaster – screenwriter * Juliet Landau – actress * Christopher B. Landon – screenwriter * Ken Landreaux – baseball player * Tom Lasorda – Hall of Fame Dodgers manager (born in Pennsylvania) * Barry Latman (born 1936) – baseball player * Jason Scott Lee – actor * Michele Lee – actress * Janet Leigh – actress (born in Merced) * Jennifer Jason Leigh – actress * Chris Lemmon – actor * The Lennon Sisters – singing group * Kay Lenz – actress * Kawhi Leonard – basketball player * Logan Lerman – actor * Lisa Leslie – USC and Sparks basketball player * letlive. (formed in 2002) – art-punk band from Los Angeles * Jared Leto – actor and musician; frontman of 30 Seconds To Mars (born in Bossier City, Louisiana) * Shannon Leto – musician; brother of Jared (born in Bossier City, Louisiana) * Harvey Levin – founder of TMZ * Adam Levine – lead singer of Maroon 5 * Gary Lewis – musician * Harry Lewis – actor, restaurateur * Juliette Lewis – actress * Allan Linder – visual artist * Audra Lindley – actress * Roger Linn – inventor of the digital drum machine * Alex D. Linz – actor * David Lipsky (born 1988) – golfer * Amber Liu – member of South Korean girl group F(x) * Blake Lively – actress *Tone-Lōc – rapper and actor * Heather Locklear – actress * Gary Lockwood – actor (born in Van Nuys) * John "Juke" Logan – harmonica player and songwriter * Julie London – singer and actress * Lauren London – actress * Jennifer Lopez – singer and actress (born in New York) * Steve Lopez – columnist for the Los Angeles Times * Demi Lovato – singer and actress (born in Albuquerque, New Mexico) * Kevin Love – basketball player (born in Santa Monica) * Mike Love – singer for the Beach Boys * Jon Lovitz – actor * Charles Herbert Lowe – biologist * Steve Lukather – musician * Diana Lynn – actress * Lyrics Of Two – band from Los Angeles M ]] * James MacArthur – actor * Roger Mahony – Roman Catholic Archbishop of Los Angeles * Daron Malakian – musician * Bruce Manson – tennis player * Laura Marano – actress * Vanessa Marano – actress * Cheech Marin – comedian, musician, actor * Meghan Markle — member of the British royal family by marriage, former actress * Scott Marlowe – actor * Jordan Maron – YouTube personality * Dean Paul Martin – actor (born in Santa Monica) * Elizabeth Marvel – actress * Biddy Mason – pioneer African–American businesswoman * Chris Masters – professional wrestler * Sam Match (1923–2010) - tennis player * Tim Matheson – actor (born in Glendale) * Greg Mathews – MLB pitcher * Clay Matthews – pro football player * Louis B. Mayer – film mogul (born in Russia) * A. J. Mayers – Paramount Pictures marketing coordinator; science fiction and crime novelist * Misty May-Treanor – volleyball player * Thom Mayne – architect * Leo McCarey – actor, composer, film director, writer, producer * Bob McChesney – football player * Leigh McCloskey – actor, artist * Gary McCord – golfer, TV commentator (born in San Gabriel) * Amit Munjal – founder and CEO of Doctor Insta and Former CFO of Citi Holdings * Kent McCord – actor * Maureen McCormick – actress * Thayne McCulloh – social psychologist, university president * Hugh McElhenny – pro football player * Ron McGovney – bassist of Metallica * Kristy McNichol – actress * Katharine McPhee – singer and actress * Aimee Semple McPherson – pioneering radio evangelist * Carey McWilliams – writer, editor * Wendy Melvoin – musician * Mike Mentzer – professional bodybuilder and 1979 Mr. Olympia heavyweight champion * Lee Meriwether – actress and 1955 Miss America * Russell Metty – cinematographer * Jillian Michaels – trainer, TV personality * Miguel – recording artist * Tomo Miličević – musician * Michael Milken – financier and philanthropist * Kevin Millar – baseball player * Bob Miller – Kings hockey broadcaster (born in Massachusetts) * Diane Disney Miller – winery owner, daughter of Walt Disney * Inger Miller – world and Olympic champion sprinter * Penelope Ann Miller – actress * Leon Milo – composer, percussionist and sound artist * Yvette Mimieux – actress * Liza Minnelli – actress, singer * Andrew Mishkin – commander of the Mars rover * Joni Mitchell – singer-songwriter and painter (born in Fort Macleod, Canada) * Tyrone Mitchell – murderer * Christopher Mitchum – actor, writer, film director * James Mitchum – actor * Ron Mix – football player * Mike Moffitt – football player * Peggy Moffitt – model * Dick Moje – football player * Dianna Molzan – painter * Marilyn Monroe – actress * Elizabeth Montgomery – actress * Ray Montgomery – actor * Warren Moon – football player * Lisa Moretti – professional wrestler * Irving J. Moore – television director * Terry Moore – actress * Anthony Mora – publicist, playwright * John Morrison – professional wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment * Patt Morrison – newspaper and radio journalist * William R. Moses – actor * Walter Mosley – novelist * Elisabeth Moss – actress * Paul Moyer – television newscaster * William Mulholland – engineer, DWP pioneer (born in Ireland) * Megan Mullally – actress * Bill Mumy – singer and actor * Keith Munyan – photographer * Michael Murphy – actor * Don Murray – actor * Eddie Murray – professional baseball player * Jim Murray – Pulitzer Prize-winning sportswriter (born in Connecticut) * Lenda Murray – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Murs – rapper * Elon Musk – entrepreneur (born in South Africa) N ]] * Jordan Nagai – child actor * Stu Nahan – sportscaster * Audrey Napoleon – record producer and DJ * Ricky Nelson – singer and actor (born in New Jersey) * Laraine Newman – actress * Randy Newman – composer, musician * Thomas Newman – composer * Julie Newmar – actress * Jack Nicholson – actor (born in New Jersey) * Jane Nigh – actress * Night Things — Los Angeles new wave band * Larry Niven – science-fiction writer * Richard Nixon (1913–1994) – 36th Vice President and 37th President of the United States * Isamu Noguchi – artist * Jeanette Nolan – actress * Sheree North – actress * Diana Nyad – long distance swimmer * Christian Nyby – film producer, editor, director * Bill Nye – scientist and TV personality (born in Washington, D.C., resides in L.A.) O * Rockne S. O'Bannon – film director, writer, producer * John O'Brien – football player * Derrick Oden – football player * Bob Ojeda – baseball player * Masi Oka – actor *Chris O'Loughlin (born 1967) – Olympic fencer * Daniel Olivas – author, book critic, attorney * Barret Oliver – actor and photographer * Robert Oliveri – former child actor * Kevin Ollie – basketball coach * Edward James Olmos – actor, writer, producer, director * Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen – actresses * Griffin O'Neal – actor * Ryan O'Neal – actor * Tatum O'Neal – actress * Wendy C. Ortiz – writer * Emily Osment – actress * Haley Joel Osment – actor * Harrison Gray Otis – owner and publisher of Los Angeles Times P ]] * David Paich – musician * Gwyneth Paltrow – actress * T. Jefferson Parker – novelist * William H. Parker – police chief * Johnnie Parsons – race car driver * Ann Patchett – authorised * Chris M Pattinson – International Swimmer * Audrina Patridge – television personality * Robert Pattinson – actor * Paula Patton – actress * Jake Paul – YouTube personality, actor (born in Cleveland, OH) * Logan Paul – YouTube personality, actor (born in Westlake, OH) * Terry Pendleton – baseball player * Melina Perez – professional wrestler, former 3X WWE Women's Champion and 2X WWE Divas Champion * Michelle Perry – athlete, world champion hurdler * Chuck Philips – Pulitzer Prize-winning investigative music journalist * Chynna Phillips – singer * Mary Pickford – actress, co-founder of United Artists and of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (born in Toronto) * Joy Picus – L.A. City Councilwoman and Ms. Magazine woman of the year in 1985[http://articles.latimes.com/1985-12-28/local/me-29662_1_joy-picus Allan Jalon, "Only Politician Among 12 Honored," Los Angeles Times, December 28, 1985] * Spencer Pigot - racing driver * Chris Pine – actor * Eve Plumb – actress (born in Burbank) * Mason Porter – mathematician * Lillian Powell – dancer, L.A. teacher and television actress * Tyrone Power Jr. – actor wearing his WWII U.S. Army uniform in 2009]] * Stefanie Powers – actress * Bob Prince – Hall of Fame baseball broadcaster * Tayshaun Prince – basketball player (born in Compton) * Freddie Prinze Jr. – actor * Donald Prell – Futurologist and author (Born in Los Angeles, graduated from LA High and UCLA.) * Rain Pryor – actress Q * Anthony Quinn – actor R * Mike Ragan – actor * Jacki Randall – artist * Dennis Rasmussen – professional baseball player * Johnnie Ray – singer, songwriter, and pianist * Maureen Reagan – actress, daughter of Ronald Reagan * Michael Reagan – radio personality, son of Ronald Reagan * Nancy Reagan – actress, First Lady (born in New York) * Ron Reagan – television host, ballet dancer, son of Ronald Reagan * Ronald Reagan – actor and President of the United States (born in Illinois) * Robert Redford – actor and director (born in Santa Monica) * Cornelius Redick – NFL player * Nikki Reed – actress * Andy Reid – NFL coach * Patricia Reif (1930–2002), theologian * Debbie Reynolds – actress (raised in Burbank) * Rhett and Link – YouTube entertainers on shows Rhett and Link and Good Mythical Morning * Harold Rhodes – inventor of the Rhodes piano * Giovanni Ribisi – actor * Robert Ri'chard – actor * Kyle Richards – television personality * Sally Ride – astronaut * Bobby Riggs – tennis player * Amber Riley – actress * Richard Riordan – former L.A. mayor * John Ritter – actor (born in Burbank) * Herb Ritts – photographer * Naya Rivera – actress and singer * Clete Roberts – radio-TV journalist (born in Oregon) * Jackie Robinson – iconic baseball player (raised in Pasadena) * Jo Ann Robinson – civil rights activist * Rachel Robinson – wife of baseball's Jackie Robinson * Adam Rodríguez – actor and director * Paul Rodriguez – comedian and actor (born in Compton) * Paul Rodriguez, Jr. – professional skateboarder * Kay Rohrer – AAGPBL player * Mickey Rooney – actor (born in New York) * Gary Ross – film director * Katharine Ross – actress * Lawrence Ross – author of historical texts and fiction. * Tracee E. Ross – actress * Edward R. Roybal – politician * Pete Rozelle – longtime NFL commissioner * John Rubinstein – actor * Angel Rubio – football player * Victor Rudd (born 1991) – basketball player for Maccabi Tel Aviv of the Israeli Basketball Premier League and the Euroleague * Charlie Ruggles – actor * Wesley Ruggles – director, producer * Patrice Rushen – singer, musician * Andy Russell – singer * Rene Russo – actress (born in Burbank) * Brendan Ryan – baseball player * Gary Ryerson – baseball player S ]] * José Saenz – 492nd on the list of FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives * Katey Sagal – actress * Halston Sage – actress * Mort Sahl – comedian * Albert Saijo – poet * Susan Saint James – actress * Eddie St.James – musician * Jill St. John – actress * Adela Rogers St. Johns – journalist, screenwriter * Rubén Salazar – L.A. Times reporter killed by Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department during Chicano Moratorium * Jim Salsbury – professional football player * Jay Sandrich – film director, film producer * Donald Sanford – American-Israeli Olympic sprinter * Dick Sargent – actor * Ben Savage – actor, director, producer * Fred Savage – actor, director (born in Illinois) * William Schallert – actor * Peter Schifrin (born 1958) – Olympic fencer and sculptor * Ezra Schochet – rosh yeshiva, Yeshiva Ohr Elchonon Chabad/West Coast Talmudical Seminary * Emily Schulman – actress * Geoff Schwartz – NFL football player * Jason Schwartzman – actor, musician * Byron Scott – basketball player and coach (born in Utah) * Melody Thomas Scott – actress * Vin Scully – Dodgers baseball broadcaster (born in New York) * Jason Segel – actor * William Nicholas Selig – movie producer and zookeeper * David O. Selznick – film producer (born in Pennsylvania) * Eugene Selznick – Hall of Fame volleyball player * Serio – rapper * Parvati Shallow – Survivor contestant; winner of Survivor: Micronesia * Karen Sharpe – actress, wife of director/producer Stanley Kramer * Ann Shaw – (1921–2015) social worker and civic leader * Vinessa Shaw – actress * Harry Shearer – actor, comedian, musician, composer * Brad Sherman – congressman * Richard Sherman – NFL player (born in Compton) * Larry Sherry – baseball player, 1959 World Series MVP * Mike Shinoda – musician * Pauly Shore – comedian and actor * Elizabeth Short – the "Black Dahlia", victim of the city's most famous unsolved murder * Robert "Fighting Bob" Shuler – Methodist radio evangelist and political player * Joel Siegel – film critic * James Sikking – actor * Jonathan Silverman – actor * O.J. Simpson – USC and NFL football player, murder suspect (born in San Francisco) * Nancy Sinatra – singer, actress * Tina Sinatra – producer * John Singleton – film director, writer, producer * Skrillex (real name Sonny Moore) – DJ, producer * Slash – Guns N' Roses and Velvet Revolver guitarist * Leonard Slatkin – conductor * Erika Slezak – actress * Alexis Smith – actress (born in Canada) * Steve Smith Sr. – NFL wide receiver * Willow Smith – singer * Smothers Brothers – entertainers (raised in L.A.) * Duke Snider – Hall of Fame baseball player * Snoop Dogg – rap artist * Hilda Solis – politician, Secretary of Labor in the Barack Obama administration * Ron Spears – professional football player * Tori Spelling – actress * Steven Spielberg – filmmaker (born in Cincinnati) * Robert Stack – actor * Giancarlo Stanton – baseball player (born in Panorama City) * Hailee Steinfeld – actress (born in Tarzana) * Brett Sterling – NHL hockey player * Donald Sterling – longtime owner of Los Angeles Clippers * Tisha Sterling – actress * Adlai Stevenson II – politician * Kristen Stewart – actress * Michelle Stith – president of Church of Scientology in Los Angeles * Dean Stockwell – actor * Emma Stone – actress * Peter Stone – screenwriter * Madeleine Stowe – actress * Darryl Strawberry – baseball player * Woody Strode – actor * Rider Strong – actor, director * Jeff Stryker – pornographic film actor * Burt Sugarman – film and TV producer * Frank Sullivan – MLB pitcher * Cree Summer – actress * Dale Swann – character actor * Earl Sweatshirt – rapper, member of OFWGKTA T * Miiko Taka – actress * George Takei – actor * Amber Tamblyn – actress * Russ Tamblyn – actor, dancer * Jeffrey Tambor – actor * Frank Tashlin (1913–1972) – animator and film director * Buck Taylor – actor * Elizabeth Taylor – actress (UK-born but grew up in Los Angeles) * Michele Martin Taylor – painter * Shirley Temple – actress (born in Santa Monica) * Tere Tereba – fashion designer, writer, actress * Reggie Theus – basketball player and coach (born in Inglewood) * Robin Thicke – singer-songwriter * Lavale Thomas – NFL player * Bart Thompson – publisher * Dijon Thompson (born 1983) – basketball player for Hapoel Jerusalem of the Israeli Basketball Premier League * Klay Thompson – NBA player * Lawrence Tibbett – baritone opera singer and actor (born in Bakersfield) * Kevin Tighe – actor * Jennifer Tilly – actress * Michael Tilson Thomas – conductor * Tone Loc – musician * Dean Torrence – musician * Dara Torres – Olympic swimmer (born in Beverly Hills) * Robert Totten – Gunsmoke television director * Tamara Toumanova – actress, dancer * Robert Towne – screenwriter, director, producer * Helle Trevino – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Larry Tripplett – football player * Mark Tuan – member of Got7, rapper * Charlie Tuna – radio personality, unofficial mayor of Tarzana (born in Nebraska) * Tyga – rapper * Tyler, The Creator – rapper, producer, director, member of OFWGKTA * Ty Dolla $ign – singer U * Brendon Urie – singer * Terdema Ussery – CEO of NBA's Dallas Mavericks * Cenk Uygur – host of The Young Turks V * Ritchie Valens – musician, composer * Leslie Van Houten – Charles Manson acolyte * Gwen Verdon – actress, dancer (born in Culver City) * Victoria – professional wrestler * Antonio Villaraigosa – former Mayor of Los Angeles * Roy Marlin "Butch" Voris – World War II flying ace and founder of the United States Navy Blue Angels W ]] ]] * Lindsay Wagner – actress * Natasha Gregson Wagner – actress * Robert Wagner – actor (born in Detroit) * Duffy Waldorf – professional golfer * Tyler Walker – NASCAR driver * Dylan Walsh – actor * Joseph Wambaugh – LA police officer, novelist * Burt Ward – actor * Roger Ward – 2 Time Indy 500 Champion * Rick Ware – NASCAR driver * Earl Warren – Governor of California, Chief Justice of the United States * Casey Wasserman – sports and entertainment figure * Tionne "T-Boz" Watkins – singer * Bob Watson – Major League Baseball player and executive * Henry Waxman – politician * Gerard Way — Musician (born in Summit, New Jersey ) * Patrick Wayne – actor * Doodles Weaver – comedian * Jeff Weaver – baseball player (born in Northridge) * Jered Weaver – baseball player (born in Northridge) * Ryn Weaver – singer (born in Salta) * Jack Webb – actor, television producer (born in Santa Monica) * Michael Welch – actor * Nathanael West – author * Russell Westbrook – basketball player for the Oklahoma City Thunder (born in Long Beach) * Edward Weston – photographer * Kitty White – jazz singer * Sidney Wicks – basketball player * Jane Wiedlin – rhythm guitarist of The Go–Go's, actress * Louis J. Wilde – 17th Mayor of San Diego, resident (died in Los Angeles) * William R. Wilkerson – founder of Ciro's, The Hollywood Reporter, Flamingo Hotel (born in Tennessee) * will.i.am – rapper, producer * Anson Williams – actor * Anthony A. Williams – mayor of Washington, D.C. * Cindy Williams – actress * Colleen Williams – television newscaster (born in North Carolina) * Esther Williams – actress, swimmer (born in Inglewood) * Guy Williams – basketball player * Serena Williams – tennis player (born in Michigan) * Venus Williams – tennis player * Larry Wilmore – television personality * Brian Wilson – singer, composer (born in Inglewood) * Rita Wilson – actress, producer * Torrie Wilson – model, actress, professional wrestler (born in Idaho) * Paul Winfield – actor * Zachary "Kid Yamaka" Wohlman – professional boxer * Nat Wolff – actor, singer, songwriter * Anna May Wong – actress * John Wooden – Hall of Fame basketball UCLA coach (born in Indiana) * Shailene Woodley – actress (born in Simi Valley) * Ilene Woods – actress * Cal Worthington – auto dealer (born in Oklahoma) * James Worthy – Lakers basketball player and broadcaster (born in North Carolina) * Dorell Wright – NBA small forward for Golden State Warriors * Noah Wyle – actor Y ]] * Elliott Yamin – singer * Zev Yaroslavsky – politician * Sam Yorty – 37th mayor of Los Angeles (July 1, 1961 – July 1, 1973) * Ace Young – singer * Nick Young – basketball player * Robert Clark Young – novelist and Wikipedia "revenge editor" * Lee Thompson Young (1984–2013) – actor * Tony Young – actor Z * Louis Zamperini – Olympian and war hero (raised in Torrance) * Richard D. Zanuck – film producer * Ahmet Zappa – musician * Dweezil Zappa – musician * Todd Zeile – baseball player (born in Van Nuys) * Lance Zeno – NFL player * Stephanie Zimbalist – actress (raised in L.A.) * Valerie Zimring – rhythmic gymnast References External links 01 P01 Category:Lists of people by city in the United States Category:Lists of people from California